


После смерти человека зачастую обнаруживаешь много ранее неизвестных о нём фактов

by Schuu



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Humor, Юмор, постканон, смерть главного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: В доме Май поселился призрак покойного мужа.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Ghost Hunt 2017 на ЗФБ2017  
> [Выкладки команды](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5487085)

Нару умер. Май до последнего не могла принять тот факт, что его больше нет. И никогда не будет в её жизни. Подготовка к похоронам, утешающие друзья, погребальные ритуалы – всё прошло мимо неё. И только уже у его могилы она поняла, что осталась одна. Нару оставил её вдовой. У них не было детей. Они просто не успели.

Он завещал похоронить себя в земле, никакой кремации. Да и о том, что у него в двадцать шесть лет было завещание, Май узнала уже после его смерти. Нару понимал, что с такой профессией и способностями долго не проживёт.

― Джин, ты мне нужен… ― тихо сказала Май.

Взгляд невидяще скользил по надгробию, по свежим цветам.

― Нару умер. Теперь я осталась одна. Совсем одна. Опять.

«Всё хорошо. Я буду с тобой».

Май прикрыла глаза. Она не знала, прозвучал этот голос в реальности или был лишь плодом её воображения. Но на душе стало немного спокойнее.

Она вернулась домой под вечер.

― Я дома, ― сказала в пустоту.

― Отлично, ― ответила пустота. ― Сделаешь чай?

Май замерла на месте.

Нару. Это же голос Нару.

Она быстро прошла на звук и заглянула в гостиную. Нару сидел на диване и листал фотоальбом. Он выглядел спокойным и даже слегка улыбался. А улыбающийся Нару значил только одно – перед ней был Джин. Но нет. Май помотала головой. Джин никогда не просил её сделать чай. Значит, Нару…

― Нару, ты жив!

Она бросилась вперёд, хотела обнять его ― и провалилась насквозь, стукнувшись головой о подлокотник дивана и сбив собой фотоальбом.

― Нет, конечно. Ты что, слепая?

Нару встал, просочился сквозь неё и остановился у стола.

― Ну вот, ты выбила альбом. А я с таким трудом учусь держать предметы.

Значит, он всё же умер. О нет. Май вскочила. Перед ней был призрак. Нару стал призраком. Неужели он…

― Твоя душа не нашла покой. Поэтому ты здесь.

― Конечно, меня же убили. И моя бестолковая жена осталась одна. Кто о ней позаботится, как не я?

Май и при жизни не слышала от него признаний в любви. Считать ли это одним из них? Забота Нару всегда была очень странной. В душе стало тепло.

― Это так мило, Нару…

Она ошибалась. Как же она ошибалась.

Это не было милым. В шесть утра на первом этаже раздался грохот и звон. Май подскочила как ошпаренная. Такое происходило регулярно на протяжении всей недели, но она всё ещё не привыкла.

Быстро сбежала по ступенькам, натягивая по дороге халат. Щёлкнула выключателем. В холле загорелся свет.

― Что опять?

Нару кружил над полом, где валялись осколки хрустальной вазы и сухоцветы.

― Хотел выбросить эти старые цветы. Они все в пыли. Ты вообще убираешь когда-нибудь?

― Нару… аргх… ― Май сдержалась, чтобы не наорать на него. ― Нельзя было потерпеть хотя бы до девяти утра?

― Извини. Но ты разве не знала, что призраки не спят?

― Зато люди спят, эгоиста кусок! Джин, сделай что-нибудь со своим братом!

― Май, прости, ― Джин осторожно просочился сквозь стену. ― Видишь, ты её разбудил.

Нару хмыкнул и отвернулся.

― Прошу прощения, у меня нет твоего опыта в пребывании мёртвым.

Май нервно выдохнула. Эти двое… Когда Нару умер, он смог увидеть своего давно погибшего близнеца. Раньше Джин являлся только Май, почти всегда во снах, но пару раз случалось и наяву. Она знала, что у братьев при жизни было своеобразное соперничество и что Джин очень любил и баловал Нару. То-то он вырос таким эгоистом, самовлюблённым нарциссом. Недаром вместо истинного имени «Оливер» они оба звали его Нару.

― Слушайте, вы оба, перестаньте ругаться. Какой в этом смысл? ― Май взяла веник, который уже неделю не убирался в шкаф. Она выкинула сухоцветы и стала подметать осколки.

― Нару хочет научиться нормально брать предметы, но от моей помощи отказывается. Вот и мешает тебе, разбивая и круша всё вокруг.

― Да согласись ты уже, ― пробурчала Май, выкидывая остатки вазы в мусорное ведро.

― Справлюсь и без того, кто не в состоянии был даже дожить до совершеннолетия.

― Я пал жертвой обстоятельств.

Май закатила глаза и пошла обратно к себе в спальню. Эти двое, казалось, не могли наговориться за всё то время, что были разлучены. А она, выходит, многого не знала о своём муже.

***

 

― Май, ― позвал Джин.

Май взвизгнула и схватила с крючка полотенце.

― Джин, сколько раз повторять! Не заходить ко мне, когда я принимаю душ!

После смерти Нару он стал являться уж очень часто.

― Просто подумал, что встреть я тебя при жизни – мы могли бы быть вместе. Я бы женился на тебе. Ты умная и красивая женщина. И очень добрая. Спасибо, что заботилась о моём брате, пока он был жив.

 

Май замоталась в полотенце. Что это с ним? Джин расстроен чем-то?

― Спасибо… эм… Джин, всё в порядке?

― Да. Да… Просто подумал, что умирать совсем не интересно, ― он подошёл к ней.

― Гхм-гхм, ― Нару открыл дверь, ― ты заперся с моей женой в ванной. Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?

У Май начали сдавать нервы.

― Немедленно пошли вон отсюда, оба!

― Что я там не видел? ― Нару закатил глаза. В призрачном состоянии у него это вышло просто жутко.

― Так, ― прошипела Май, ― я смотрю, ты смог открыть дверь. Теперь закрой её с той стороны!

Они поломали проводку в доме. Как выяснилось, частое прохождение сквозь стены потусторонних субстанций наносит вред штукатурке и проведённым внутри стен проводам.

― Если будешь делать ремонт, не советую клеить на стены обои. ― Нару сидел в кресле с журналом.

― И почему же? ― поинтересовалась Май, едва выпроводив техника. Который, конечно, Нару не видел и не слышал.

― Сам не проверял, однако читал, что они отклеиваются довольно быстро. Придётся в два раза чаще их менять.

Помимо прочего, пришлось купить дополнительные обогреватели. Кондиционеры, выставленные на максимум в режиме обогрева, не справлялись. Из-за двух призраков температура в доме не поднималась выше шестнадцати. Зато был плюс в том, что Джин прекрасно справлялся с передвижением материальных объектов и мог делать чай, тем самым хоть немного, но согревая Май. Когда к ней в гости пришли Аяко и Масако, первая чуть не лишилась чувств при виде порхающей в воздухе чашки. И тот факт, что она жрица с неплохим опытом работы в сфере охоты на приведений, ничего не значил. Масако сразу почувствовала присутствие Нару и Джина. Уходила она, не скрывая своей зависти.

Такигава и Ясухара навестили её на следующий день.

― Почему ты не сказала, что дух Нару остался жить здесь? ― Ясухара выглядел воодушевлённым.

― Ответь, что это не его дело, ― посоветовал Нару, витавший в районе окна.

Май его проигнорировала.

― Не думала, что это необходимо.

Ясухара улыбнулся:

― Нет, ты что, на самом деле это очень поможет нам в работе. Мне интересно, каковы возможности господина Сибуи после смерти, если при жизни он был сильным эспером. Может ли он общаться с другими духами и призраками? Может ли видеть и изгонять полтергейстов?

― Вообще-то, я таким образом и помог вам в нескольких делах, ― вставил Джин.

― Ой, да заткнись, ― фыркнул Нару.

― Замолчите вы оба! ― не выдержала Май.

Ясухара смолк, Такигава непонимающе моргнул.

― Прости, я молчал…

― Это я не вам. ― Май сразу стало неудобно за свою несдержанность. ― Джин и Нару – они… в общем, они часто, даже слишком часто, начинают спорить. Как маленькие.

― Оу, Май, ― Такигава наклонился к ней и коснулся её лба, ― ты нормально спишь? Они тебе не мешают?

― Руки убрал, ― пригрозил Нару. Но его, конечно, никто из живых, кроме Май, не услышал.

― Да всё в порядке. Думаю, привыкну скоро. Лучше так, чем одной.

― Май, ― Ясухара подсел ближе и взял её за руки, ободряюще улыбнулся, ― ты знаешь, мы переживали, что ты осталась одна. Но теперь рады, что господин Сибуя с братом с тобой.

Такигава похлопал Май по плечу.

― Жить с двумя призраками как-то совсем уныло. Хочу, чтобы ты знала, мы всегда будем рады тебе в нашем доме. Два живых мужчины в постели гораздо лучше, чем два мёртвых.

Чашка Май поднялась в воздух, подлетела к Такигаве и перевернулась у него над головой.

Повисла пауза. Такигава молча провёл ладонью по лицу.

― Они могут передвигать предметы, ― озвучил он очевидное.

Ясухара нервно усмехнулся:

― Ставлю шестьсот йен на то, что это был Нару.

Май угрожающе посмотрела на Джина, который тянулся к следующей чашке, затем перевела взгляд ему за спину, где Нару доставал из набора столовый нож.

― Ребята, думаю, вам пора. Спасибо большое за предложение, ― она поторопилась встать. ― Обещаю воспользоваться им при необходимости.

― Конечно, будем ждать, ― улыбался Ясухара, торопясь к выходу.

― Одно твоё слово – и я проведу обряд изгнания, ― пообещал Такигава.

Она выпроводила их прежде, чем призраки-близнецы успели что-либо натворить.

― Поверить не могу, вы чуть было не опустились до банального вандализма. Вы кто, по-вашему? Полтергейсты?

Когда у неё гостил Джон, всё время он потратил на общение с Нару. Будучи священником, который получил доступ к адекватному призраку с переводчиком в лице Май, Джон просто не мог упустить такую возможность. И устроил целое интервью о вере, ощущениях и прочем. К тому же, он совсем недавно начал писать и решил, что теперь у него появится бесконечно много материала для новой книги «Привидения и их мироощущение». Нару посоветовал потом изменить название на менее пафосное. Джон сразу же согласился.

И только Лин не удивился, а подошёл к делу с профессиональной точки зрения. С помощью советов Нару он решил половину нотариальных вопросов, касавшихся передачи имущества и бизнеса в руки Май.

Ясухара со своей жилкой бизнесмена всё время слал ей сообщения в лайн с различными идеями:

«Я придумал идеальную схему, раз твои ребята умеют касаться предметов. Пускай научатся рисовать. Создание художественных произведений призраками будет отдельным видом искусства. Ты сможешь продавать их, я налажу контакты с галереями. Авторов можно держать в секрете. Но представь себе, какие потрясающие вещи они смогут создать с учётом своих возможностей видения потустороннего мира!» или «Пускай пишут книги! У меня есть люди в издательстве».

― Теперь понимаю тех привидений, которые предпочитали греметь цепями и оставлять на стенах послания кровью, ― мрачно прокомментировал его сообщения Нару.

― А мне понравилась идея с социальной сетью для привидений, ― улыбнулся Джин. ― Возможно, это снизило бы уровень насилия среди недовольных душ, которые смогли бы найти для себя занятие.

― И как ты это себе представляешь? ― фыркнул Нару. ― Пустые комнаты с кучей компьютеров, работающих совершенно самостоятельно? В графе «О себе» ставить даты рождения и смерти, а также обстоятельства?

― Это, между прочим, очень помогло бы полиции в раскрытии дел.

В общем и целом жить с ними было не так уж и плохо, решила для себя Май. И сделала два главных вывода:

Плюс — живя со знакомым призраком, ты никогда не почувствуешь себя одиноким.

Минус — живя со знакомым призраком, ты никогда не сможешь побыть один.


End file.
